2030
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Le futur d'Atlantis est menacé voir perdu, le présent pourrait bien le sauver.
1. Chapter 1

3 h du matin

Salle d'embarquement

Activation non programmé de la porte L'alarme retentit, les techniciens regardent inquiets la porte des étoiles qui s'est ouvert et donc ils ne reconnaissent pas le codes d'identification, ils essaient de referment l'iris mais rien à faire, déjà des hommes armés sont aux aboies devant. Trois silhouettes apparaissent.

Une voix : identifiez-vous !

Les trois corps s'effondrent sur le sol inconscient !

La voix : allez cherchez le Dr Weir ! Qu'on les conduise à l'infirmerie sous bonne garde !

Elizabeth arriva rapidement.

Liz : que se passe t il ?

La voix : la porte s'est activée !

Liz : et bien il vous suffisez de bloquer l'accès !

La voix : nous avons essayé mais rien n'y a fait, trois jeunes femmes ont traversé l'horizon des événements !

Liz (le visage grave) : où sont-elles ?

Le technicien : A l'infirmerie ! Elles ont perdu aussitôt connaissances !

Liz : Qu'on appelle le Dr Beckett et qu'on me tienne informé ! Allez aussi chercher McKay je veux savoir comment elles ont pu traverser ! Je l'attends ici !

Carson : Allez chercher le Dr Weir, elles reviennent à elle !

Elisabeth : bonjour !

Une des jeunes femmes : dites-moi que ça a marché !

Elisabeth fut surprise de se faire tutoyer.

Une autre jeune femme : ça a marché Shanna !

Shanna : comment peux tu en être aussi sur Tess ?

La troisième : Regarde Oncle Beckett est là !

Carson (surpris) : Oncle Beckett !

Carson s'évanouit.

Tessa : je crois que l'information a été trop brutale Délinda !

Délinda : oups !

Shanna : je meurs de faim !

Elisabeth : excusez-moi ! Mais nous aimerions en savoir plus sur vous ! Car visiblement vous nous connaissez mais l'inverse non !

Shanna : là c'est vexant !

Tessa : tu n'auras qu'à noyer ton chagrin avec un sandwich au poulet ! Pendant que nous essayerons de répondre à vos questions !

John : sandwich au poulet ! Cette petite à bout gout !

Shanna : cette petite !

Tessa : du calme !

Shanna : je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça !

John : c'est la première fois comment peut-elle détester autant !

Délinda : je crois qu'on devrait aller s'asseoir enfin surtout vous !

Ronon : personnellement je suis très bien comme ça et le Dr Weir attend des explications et nous aussi !

Tessa : si on ne le connaissait pas, ils pourraient nous faire peur !

Délinda : oui on pourrait même croire qu'il va mordre !

Tessa : Alors qu'en réalité il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord !

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la salle des commandes.

McKay : Ah Elisabeth, justement je voulais vous voir ! j'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens je n'ai pas d'explication !

Tessa : Rodney arrête de te faire fumer le cerveau tu ne trouveras jamais !

McKay : Alors là c'est me sous estimer !

Délinda : pas du tout ! Je vais te raconter une petite histoire !

Shanna : donnez-lui une chaise avant sinon c'est l'infarctus assuré !

Rodney prit place sur une chaise.

Délinda : voilà oncle Rodney !

McKay : Quoi !

Shanna : ne commence pas à l'interrompre !

Délinda : depuis que ma sœur est toute petite, elle te suit partout, elle a observé, appris et aujourd'hui on n'est pas loin de voir l'élève dépasser le maître !

Shanna : en beaucoup moins imbu de sa personne !

Délinda : Oncle Rodney, ça va ?

Rodney se leva : oui très bien !

Puis il perdit connaissance.

Tessa : je vous avais dit qu'il était fragile !

Elisabeth : c'est bon vous avez gagné, ma curiosité a été émoustillée !

Shanna : moi je ne dis plus rien tant que je n'aurais pas le ventre plein !

Tessa : et bien va manger ! Moi je vais attendre que Rodney revienne à lui !

Teyla : je suppose que la petite fille qui le suivait c'était vous !

Tess : c'est exacte !

Délinda : je te ramène quelque chose à grignoter !

Tessa : merci !

John : moi je suis resté sur ma faim avec vos histoires !

Elisabeth : laissons-les se restaurer et ensuite elles finiront !

Rodney : j'ai fait un drôle de rêve ! (Voyant Tessa) : ce n'est pas un rêve mais un cauchemar !

Tessa : contente de voir que tu vas bien : Tante Liz, je suis prête à continuer les explications !

Elisabeth : Tante Liz ! Allons au réfectoire!

Rodney : hey, attendez-moi !

Ronon : on écoute !

Tessa : si nous vous connaissons c'est parce que nous avons grandi ici ! nous…nous venons de votre futur ! Des erreurs ont été commises, elles menacent notre futur c'est de pire en pire !

Shanna : Alors nous voilà, histoire de ne pas disparaître !

Teyla : Disparaître ?

Délinda : des bonds dans le passé ont déjà été fait hélas insuffisant ! Quand nous avons fait le voyage de retour vers vous, la situation été catastrophique !

Caldwell : c'est-à-dire ! Oh Dr Weir vous permettez que je me joigne à vous !

Tessa : non !

Shanna : excusez là ! Elle ne vous supporte pas !

John : continuez s'il vous plait !

Tessa : Oncle Beckett était mort, Rodney dans un fauteuil, Caldwell porté disparu, nous nous battions contre les Wraiths mais nous perdions, Atlantis était sérieusement endommagée, des milliers de pertes humains étaient déplorés et la Terre était menacée ! Nous étions la dernière ligne de défense.

Shanna : maman nous a fait rappeler pour nous confier la mission de sauver notre futur !

Elisabeth : qui est votre mère ?

Délinda : la mère de Shanna c'est toi Tante Elisabeth !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Elisabeth était pâle, elle maman, elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle en n'avait pas rêvé mais ici sur Atlantis et qui était le père.

Teyla : Vous en avez d'autres des révélations comme celle là !

Shanna : oui mais on ne va pas tout vous dire d'un coup ça ne serait plus marrant sinon !

Rodney : Marrant marrant votre annonce m'a couté une bosse sur la tête je suis sur que j'ai un traumatisme crânien !

Délinda : Au moins, rien que ça je vois que tu dramatise et exagère toujours tout avec autant de facilité !

Tessa : Rodney c'est une toute petite bosse !

Elisabeth : si vous voulez bien continuer !

John : Bon ben moi je vais faire un tour je ne suis pas concerné par les retrouvailles familiales alors vous me ferrait un résumé !

Shanna : Pas si vite papa !

John : Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Ronon : Alors on fait moins le fier Sheppard !

Délinda : et c'est toi qui dit ça !

Tessa : ce n'est pas lui qui s'est évanouie lors de la naissance de ses filles !

Délinda : c'est ce que disent les rumeurs !

Le sourire de Ronon avait disparu laissant place au choc !

Teyla : Ronon est papa ?

Délinda : et ben c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle depuis 22 ans !

Tessa : enfin presque !

Teyla : comment ça ?

Tessa : il a du mal à répondre à nom papa alors le plus souvent on l'appelle Ronon nous aussi !

Rodney : Et qui est votre mère ?

Délinda : On ne peut rien dire, ça pourrait influer sur le cours des événements !

Teyla : vous avez bien révéler les 2 parents de Shanna !

Tessa : Effectivement mais pour ce cas c'est différent, Tante Liz et John s'aiment en secret depuis un moment maintenant et ça ne changera pas alors que pour Ronon enfin papa rien n'est encore décidé !

Elisabeth : Il se fait tard et je crois qu'après ces derniers événements on a tous besoin de repos et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Nous allons vous aménager des quartiers !

Caldwell : Ne le prenait pas mal ! Mais vu les derniers événements j'exige que vous soyez sous bonne garde !

Tessa : depuis quand ce colonel de bas étage commande sur Atlantis ?

Elisabeth : J'étais entrain de me poser la même question ! Cependant j'allais demander une surveillance moindre, j'espère que vous comprenez ?

Shanna : pour moi ça ne changera pas beaucoup !

Tessa : me sens offensée mais je m'en contenterai !

Le calme était retombé sur la cité, Rodney travaillait dans le labo. Tessa qui n'arrivait pas à dormir décida d'aller le voir se douta qu'il était debout entrain de travailler, à peine la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit qu'elle se heurta à 2 hommes armés, la jeune femme sourit.

Tessa : Messieurs, ni voyait vraiment rien de personnel !

Puis avec une rapidité qui n'était pas s'en rappeler un certain runner, elle les désarma et les neutralisa. Elle se dirigea vers le labo Rodney était entrain de réfléchir à voix haute dos à elle, elle sourit de la situation c'est tout lui ça pensa t elle.

Tessa : tu travailles sur quoi ?

Rodney : que faites vous là, les gardes….

Tessa : relaxe oncle Rodney ! Je ne suis pas venu du futur pour te tuer ça je peux le faire dans le futur !

Rodney : c'est très rassurant !

Tessa : Alors je peux regarder sur quoi tu travailles ?

Rodney : Et bien nous avons découvert un générateur non exploité et pour cause il est hors circuit donc il ne fonctionne pas, si il était en état de marche ça laisserais un tas de possibilités je pourrais le brancher en réseau avec les extracteurs de potentiel du point zéro, on pourrait ainsi y dériver le bouclier, augmentant notre puissance…

Rodney s'enflammait avec ses explications soudain levant les yeux vers Tessa il se stoppa net.

Rodney : désolé je vais essayer de faire plus simple !

Tessa : en résumé le réparer pour ensuite dériver certain système primaire et/ou secondaires dessus allégeant ainsi la charge d'énergie des E2PZ

Rodney là regarda surpris : euh…Oui c'est ça !

Tessa : Ne me regarde pas comme ça j'ai été une très bonne élève ! Alors quel est le problème ?

Rodney : Et bien j'ai réussi à réparer quasiment tous, il ne manque plus qu'un connecteur et j'ai beau faire divers essais ça ne marche pas !

Tessa : Tu as pensé à du papier Aluminium !

Rodney : bien sur c'est tellement simple que je n'y ai même pas pensé !

Tessa : à vrai dire c'est tout le problème avec toi !

Rodney et Tessa travaillèrent sur le générateur 2 bonnes heures puis ils partirent se coucher. Au petit matin les gardes revinrent à eux, ils déclenchèrent l'alarme pensa que Tessa avait pris la fuite. John, Elisabeth, Ronon et Teyla arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, Rodney les rejoint encore tout endormis.

Rodney : c'est quoi tout ce bouquant il est à peine 5 heures !

Un des hommes : Elle nous a désarmée, assommée et pris la fuite !

La porte s'ouvrit, Tessa légèrement vêtu y apparut.

Tessa : c'est quoi se vacarme, vous pouvez pas discuter ailleurs que devant ma chambre, j'aimerais dormir !

Le garde : vous êtes là ?

Tessa : ben oui, où voulez vous que je sois, au bal ?

Le garde : vous nous avez assommés !

Tessa (faisant un clin d'œil à Rodney) : vous délirais je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre !

Le garde : Mais….

Ronon : il n'y a pas de mais qui tien ! (Regardant Tessa) : et toi va te couvrir !

Tessa regarda sa tenue elle portait un shorty blanc et un léger top assorti, John la fixé.

Ronon (s'adressant à John) : quand à vous Sheppard fermez les yeux !

Tessa : certaine chose ne change pas ! Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain matin, Rodney se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur Weir fier de pouvoir lui annoncer que le générateur fonctionnait.

Rodney : Elisabeth, j'aimerais vous parler !

Liz : plus tard Rodney, nous avons un problème de taille !

Rodney bien que déçu n'insista pas et demanda ce qui se passait.

Liz : une tempête approche !

Rodney : encore !

Liz : oui mais cette fois si je ne sais pas si on aura le temps d'évacuer le continent !

Les filles venaient d'arriver sous bonne garde.

Shanna : pourquoi vous utiliser pas le super jumper ?

Délinda : parce qu'il n'existe pas encore !

Zelanka : bien sur que si les jumper existent !

Shanna : C'est qui lui ?

Tessa : c'est le docteur Radek !

Shanna : oh celui qui a grillé !

Zelenka : grillé !

Délinda : mieux vaut que vous ignoriez les détails !

John : c'est quoi cette histoire de super jumper ?

Tessa : disons que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'améliorer un jumper !

Shanna : Améliorer tu es vraiment très modeste ! Elle a augmenté leur vitesse de vol et à réussit à décrypter et adapter un faisceau de téléportation Wraith sur un jumper !

Rodney : impressionnant !

Elisabeth : Rodney faite une vérification complète des systèmes et voyait se qu'on peut réduire en puissance de façon à se que le bouclier soit plus puissant

Rodney : je m'y mets de suite Elisabeth !

Tessa (fixant McKay) : Rodney !

McKay la regardait cherchant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire en le fixant les yeux tout écarquillait.

Tessa (levant les yeux et les bras au ciel) : Générateur, dérivation !

McKay : ça pourrait être une solution ! Encore faut-il que ça marche !

Elisabeth : À quoi faites-vous allusion !

McKay : Et bien je pourrais utiliser le générateur pour dériver quelques systèmes afin de soulager la charge d'énergie des E2PZ et donc rendre le bouclier plus performant !

Zelanka : mais le générateur ne fonctionne pas !

McKay : AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Erreur il est opérationnel !

Elisabeth : et sera-t-il suffisant fiable !

McKay : et bien en théorie oui !

Sheppard : en théorie ?

McKay : et bien pour être complètement sûr il faut essayer !

Elisabeth : vous voulais dire que vous en êtes pas sûr à 100% ?

McKay : et bien pour être honnête…..non !

Elisabeth : Bien on garde votre idée en plan B Rodney ! Maintenant avec Zelanka réfléchissais à une autre solution !

Tessa : je rêve il ne reste que quelques heures et vous voulez réfléchir !

Shanna : pitié je veux rentrer ! Je veux retrouver ma mère !

Elisabeth : comment ça ?

Shanna : Disons que tu es plus…..moins….MOINS analysons bien la situation !

Elisabeth : Et bien je trouve qu'il est normal de prendre en compte tout les paramètres avant de prendre une décision !

Tessa : notre Elisabeth : aurais dit combien de chance de réussite ! McKay aurait exagéré en disant 95% Tante Liz m'aurait regardé j'aurais dit 75/80%, elle aurait ajouté foncez et aurait demandé à Zelanka enfin son remplaçant et son équipe de trouver une autre solution pour le cas où nous échouerions !

Ronon : Mais que fait elle ?

Tessa et Shanna se retournèrent vers Délinda que Ronon montrait du doigt. La jeune femme venait de connecter sa nuque à une console de poche qu'elle avait sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Shanna : elle va probablement chercher le rapport de mission de cette journée qui s'annonce mal partit !

Tous la regardèrent surprise.

Tessa : Je crois qu'on devrait aller s'asseoir l'explication le nécessite !

Des informations se mirent à apparaitre sur l'écran de la console.

Délinda : on a un problème !

Tessa et Shanna s'approchèrent de la jeune femme pour regarder le moniteur.

Shanna : j'avais oublié ce petit détail !

John : et oh on est là et on attend !

Tessa : Désolé ! L'heure est grave, il va falloir écoutez agir et surtout nous faire confiance !

Elisabeth : Attends ! Vous êtes ici que depuis quelques heures c'est en demandez beaucoup !

Ronon : et moi je n'ai toujours pas mon explication !

Tessa : Chaque chose en son temps ! Cette journée sera catastrophique pour Atlantis, il y aura de nombreuses pertes, c'est là que tu vas commencer à changer, tu vas demandez à Rodney et Zelenka de travailler encore plus ! Et j'en passe !

Délinda : Carson et Rodney vont bientôt travailler ensemble sur un projet secret ! Et disons que j'y ai collaboré !

Rodney : Quel projet ?

Tessa : j'explique tous mais avant il faut agir ! Il faut envoyer immédiatement tous les jumper chercher les athosiens après il sera trop tard pour la moitié de la population ! Quand la porte va s'activer et que le major Lorne va demander l'autorisation de rentrer ! Tu dois lui refuser Tante Liz !

Elisabeth : quoi ! Mais non et si ils sont en danger !

Tessa : Le major Lorne et son équipe s'il rentre ici vont être responsable de la mort de 4 personnes de l'équipe médicale, de 10 athosiens dont 3 enfants et de 5 membres de l'expédition sans oublier que Lorne sera le seul survivant de son équipe ! Mais ne te gène pas fais les revenir !

Délinda : lors de cette mission la moitié de la population Athosienne est morte car vous ne les avez pas évacué à temps ! Ensuite Lorne et son équipe sont rentrée contaminer par un virus parasitaire évoluant éliminant une vingtaine de personne sur la cité sans oublier les 5 membres de l'équipe qui n'ont pas survécu !

Elisabeth : très bien ! Qu'on évacue sur le champ le continent !

Tessa : Merci ! Pour en revenir à Délinda, Carson et Rodney ont voulu trouver un moyen de sauvegarder les missions et la base de données, trouvez un moyen d'accroitre vos immunités et j'en passe, ils ont d'abord construit une sorte d'humanoïde mais les résultats n'étaient pas assez concluants certes c'était une grande avancée mais le robot ne réagissait pas assez comme un humain. Rodney tenait ce projet bien secret avec Délinda qui passer beaucoup de temps avec Beckett ont a découvert leur secret il y a deux ans, j'ai lu leur expérience regardez les échecs, les réussites mais aussi leurs attentes et Délinda s'est proposé pour être le sujet !

Ronon : et j'ai cautionné ça ?

Tessa : il faut que tu saches que tu aimes tes filles et que tes filles t'aiment mais tu as beau imposer des règles il est rare qu'elles écoutent, elles ont fait ça en cachette !

Délinda : beaucoup de personnes te craigne mais pour nous tu es un gros nounours en peluche ! On reconnait et respecter ton autorité mais tu es un peu trop protecteur alors ils nous arrivent souvent de détourner ton autorité !

John : Passionnant, mais revenons à des choses plus terre à terre ! Que faisons-nous pour Le major et son équipe !

Délinda : je vais aller avec Carson préparez l'antidote grâce aux rapports de mission !

Après deux heures d'intense réflexions, Zelanka et McKay décidèrent de se concentrer sur le nouveau générateur, ils décidèrent de le tester mais une mauvaise manipulation entraina une explosion, aussitôt l'alarme retentit. Tessa fut la première arrivée.

Tessa : une équipe médicale de toute urgence

Elisabeth : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tessa : je l'ignore

Beckett : je n'ai plus de pouls, qu'on commence le massage

Les deux hommes furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Tessa regardait la vidéo pour savoir ce qui s'était passé puis elle rejoignit le Docteur Weir et le reste de l'équipe à l'infirmerie. Lors qu'elle arriva, les visages étaient graves, certains montraient des larmes

Tessa : que se passe t-il ?

Délinda ( en pleurs) : Rodney est mort

Tessa : quoi ? non c'est pas possible

Shanna : je suis désolé Tess

La jeune femme avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle

Tessa : et Zelanka ?

Délinda : brûlé au troisième degré sur tout le haut du corps, Beckett n'est pas très optimiste.

John : comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Voix : arrêtez-les

Trois hommes armés s'approchèrent des filles

Weir : Caldwell que faites-vous ?

Caldwell : ce que vous auriez du faire

Sheppard : jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est le Dr Weir le chef ici

Caldwell : plus pour longtemps. Ces filles sont des dangers, elles arrivent et les problèmes avec.

Shanna : le seul problème dangereux c'est vous du con

Tessa : trois pour vous deux, vous pensez vous en sortir ?

Délinda : un jeu d'enfant

Tessa : action alors

Shanna et Délinda se jetèrent sur les gardes et Tessa sur Caldwell, ses coups étaient brutaux et pleins de rage.

Dr Weir : Stop, arrêtez

Les gardes étaient neutralisés mais Tessa s'acharnait toujours sur le colonel, ses deux amies pointaient leurs armes sur le reste de l'équipe

Délinda : on était là pour vous aider pas l'inverse. Rodney ne devait pas mourir, et Zelenka enfin bref on doit partir

Sheppard : Quoi en pleine galère

Pendant que Shanna tenait en joue l'équipe, Délinda calma sa sœur qui s'arrêta, le colonel Caldwell était en mauvais état.

Tessa : il y a eut un court circuit qui a provoqué l'explosion.

Délinda : ça ne devait pas arriver, la donne à été changé pour une raison inconnue si on repart si on remonte le temps tout ça ne sera pas arrivé et on pourra de nouveau tenter de sauver votre époque et surtout la notre.

Tessa : si on reste ici, à vous aider

Délinda : tout le monde mourra.

Shanna : maman tu dois nous laisser partir

Dr Weir : très bien allez y

Les filles lâchèrent leur arme et partirent dans la salle des jumpers.

Shanna : ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais tu penses arriver à la trouver à temps et surtout inverser les effets ?

Tessa : c'est pas vraiment le moment de douter mais plutôt d'avoir la foi. Le voilà

Délinda : qu'est ce qui a foiré d'après-vous ?

Tessa : on leur a peut être livré trop d'informations

Shanna : comme ?

Tessa : qui ont est, nos aptitudes, le futur, leur avenir ect

Délinda : mais si on revient comment les forcer à nous croire ?

Shanna : j'ai la réponse sur le bout de la langue

Tessa : voyons, tire la langue

Shanna : c'est malin, tu avances ?

Tessa : j'y suis presque. Dis moi Délinda, un jour, ils n'ont pas rencontré une Elisabeth du passé ?

Délinda : ça me dit quelque chose, laisse-moi regarder. Si, elle leur a expliqué pourquoi lors de leur arrivée, Atlantis les a détecté et est sortit de l'eau.

Shanna : A quoi tu penses ?

Tessa : Je vous en parlerai plus tard

Délinda : je crois que j'ai compris mais ça ne va pas te faciliter la tâche

Shanna : moi j'ai pas compris

Tessa : j'ai pas dit que ça serait facile. Bon je crois que c'est bon

Le jumper décolla du hangar puis, une fois en orbite, disparu.

**M8Z-169**


End file.
